How Seth Met Becky
by summernspring
Summary: What happens when Seth a fun loving werewolf imprints on Rebecca a stripper.
1. Bachlor Party

**A/N: This is my first story. The idea just popped into my head so i thought i'd give it a shot. Wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but Becky. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Seth's POV:**

Today I was headed to a strip club. Why? You might ask. Well my life had come along way since the battle with the Volturi 7 years ago and a lot had changed, for everyone but me.

For starters the Cullen family and the wolf pack have become pretty close and well we're kind of getting used to their smell. Nessie is finally old enough to date, well she looks old enough so with Edward and Bella's blessing, her and Jacob are living their happily ever after. Since Sam stopped phasing 2 years ago after the birth of his twins, Mia and Lani, Jake is now our alpha.

The elders were definitely wrong about the whole imprinting thing, it wasn't rare at all. Everyone imprinted and I mean _everyone._ Even Collin and Brady ! Sam didn't take his 2 little girls getting imprinted on my the 2 dumbest guys of the pack thing well, but he got over it.

But I was really happy for Leah, after all those years she had finally found happiness with her husband, John. She imprinted on him 2 years ago right before Mia and Lani were born which was perfect timing as the whole pregnancy was really hurting her. She stopped phasing 6 months ago and I really miss having her around but this is the happiest shes ever been so I can't complain.

They only people who haven't imprinted are me and Embry. He is ecstatic about it, he never wants his bachelor life to end, which wont be so hard since he doesn't age. But to be honest I wish I had an imprint, I mean being in those guys heads all day really makes me feel lonely, they all seem so... complete.

What was the point of me rambling ? Oh right why I'm going to a strip club. Well Jake just got engaged. Embry insists on having a bachelor party, but since none of the imprinted guys would step foot in a strip club he's dragging me along with him for Jakes bachelor party just without Jake.

Usually I would refuse but after noticing how my life hasn't moved forward in 7 years I'm thinking why the hell not ? It cant hurt right.

"Welcome to a strip club my friend ! The closest thing to heaven on earth." Embry extravagantly presents the club in front of us. The guy could be such a douche sometimes.

"Great. Cant wait." I said sarcastically.

We walked into club with blasting music that I have never heard of before. It was a dimly lite place other than the stage with half naked dancers which was brightly lite. The place reeked of alcohol, sweat and smoke. This was definitely not heaven.

"Since it's your first time here we are gonna sit right in front of the stage for the best view." We sit near a bunch of drunk middle-aged men.

It felt like I had been there for days when in reality it must have been 2 hours. I watched the women dance around the pole and I even got a lap dance which was a gift from Embry. But all I wanted to do was leave. Don't me wrong I'm a guy at the end of the day so obviously watching those girls is attractive but it just feels wrong.

3 hours in I wasn't even watching anymore, I was staring at my feet too tired to care. I was about to tell Embry that I was going to leave.

But as I looked up, I saw her. She was beautiful, no she was more than that. She had blonde hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. I watched her, I watched the way she gracefully moved around the pole. I couldnt look away, I didnt want to look away.

And then the most intoxicating thing happened, she looked at me, and I _really_ saw her. It was if I was under a spell, suddenly everything my whole life now belonged to her, I was hers. She looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows, probably confused as to why I was staring at her with my jaw dropped. She ended her dance and walked off stage and started to walk towards me.

"Dude whats up ?" Embry just seemed to notice my complete shock.

"I, I. Sh..She" was all I managed to say. Finally she reaches me with a smirk on her face, the most beautiful smirk.

"I think my buddy here would like a lap dance if you will be so generous." douche.

But thats not what I wanted.

"It would be my pleasure. Whats your name ?" her voice was hypnotizing and as smooth as velvet. Wait she asked me a question. I should probably answer.

"S...Seth" ugh I was such an idiot !

"Hey Seth. I'm Candy" she said in a very provocative voice. Candy ? That didnt sound right.

She gave me a lap dance while I just sat there staring at her in awe. When she was finished Embry paid and she walked away. She walked straight in to one of the drunk middle-aged men and began another lap dance, when I realised what had happened.

I imprinted. No. I imprinted on a striper. A striper who now giving a lap dance to some strange man. Some strange disgusting man who was old enough to be her father.

And then suddenly raged filled me. I clenched my hands and started to shake furiously.

"Dude your shaking. You need to calm down before you phase." but I couldn't calm down.

"Ok we are leaving." and Embry dragged me out. "What the hell is wrong with you !" he yelled.

Not seeing her with the other man calmed me down so I was able to stop shaking.

"I imprinted"

"What ? When ? With who ?"

"Candy." Embry's jaw dropped he stood the staring at my silently for a few seconds before he erupted into laughter.

"What's so funny ?" I asked pissed off since this was definitely not a funny situation.

"Your. In. love. With … A STRIPPER ! Like. In. The. Song !" he said in between laughs.

And I punched him in the face. I wasnt usually an aggressive guy even for a wolf but now was not the time to piss me off.

"Hey ! what was that for ? I was just saying. Wow you couldn't have found a more complicated girl to imprint on."

He was right, who the hell am I gonna figure this one out. I needed to see her. But not with other men. But how else will I see her ?

Shit im screwed !


	2. Pepper Spray

**Disclaimer: Becky and Sasha are the only characters i own the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Becky POV:**

It has been a day since I met Seth and for some reason I couldn't get him out of my head. The way he looked at me with that dorky expression, it was just so adorable. He looked like he was staring at a goddess, no one has ever looked at me that way. I mean sure people have thought of me as attractive but this was different.

No I have to stop thinking about him. It is not a good idea. Its not like he would ever want to be with me not after he's seen what I do. I am a striper, who would date _me_ ?

I mean its not like being a striper has been a goal of mine since I was a kid, but my goal was to be an artist and go to art school, which got me here. My parents refuse to pay for my dead end career goal so I have to pay for art school my self. Which means going to school and working at a grocery store by day and stripping by night.

It's kind of like being superman but I don't think picking up dollar bills without using your hands qualifies as a super power. Plus I'm pretty bad at it since I've only had this job for 9 days.

I knew I'd be good at this because I'm good at blocking things out and the family and friends that I had growing up has made me tough, but thats another story.

The only person who knows about my night job is my roommate/best friend Sasha. She doesn't quite approve, but her family is rich and love her so money isn't a problem for her so she doesn't understand. She has paid rent for me a lot of times and its not right I can't take advantage of her. So I got the night job.

"Candy on stage now !" ugh I hated my manager Tony, he gave me my horrible fake name. What kind of name is Candy ?

**Seth's POV:**

I spent a whole day on my bed wallowing in self pity. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't get her out of my mind. It was four in the morning and I couldn't take it anymore I walked to the strip club, well it was more like running that was probably a lot faster than humans, but the streets were empty so who cares.

Just as I was about to reach the club I saw her walking out the back door. Wow she was more beautiful than I remembered. With out even thinking I followed her home. She lived in an apartment building.

She walked up the stairs and was out of my view. I couldn't follow her but leaving hurt too much so I phased and slept in the forest area outside the building. For some odd reason I could still hear her heartbeat. It was so soothing that I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of her heartbeat becoming distant. Shit she's leaving. I phased back, put my clothes on and followed her again. It was a weekend where was she going so early in the morning ?

She walked into a grocery store, put on a blue vest with a name tag. So she works here too ? Wow there was so much I needed to know about her.

Ok so heres the plan, I walk in the store casually and go up to her and ask her for help, she'll talk to me, realize how great I am and we will fall in love !

So it may not be the best plan, but its a start.

"Hi, um can you tell me where the um... cereal is ?" smooth Seth, real smooth.

She stood there staring at me with her eyes bulging out of her sockets. Why was she looking at me like that. Do I have something on my face ?

"Are you stalking me ?" Wait what ? She recognizes me for the club. This is not good.

"No" I was trying to sound believable but I don't think it was working.

"Oh my god people warned me this would happen. Look I have pepper spray and I am not afraid to use so you better leave."

"Please calm down, I'm not stalking you I just want...cereal" why the hell am I still talking about damn cereal !

"Right and I'm supposed to believe you just happened to walk in to the store that I work at two days after u met me at the club ?"

"Yes, you realize both the places are in a very small town"

"Your right, I guess I overreacted slightly."

"Slightly ? You were ready to attack me with pepper spray." I laughed out. That seemed to work, I got her to smile.

"I was just taking precaution. Oh and the cereal is on aisle two."

"Oh right thanks." I stood there awkwardly not wanting to leave. "Rebecca ? Is that your real name ? Its a nice name, suites you."

"Yea its is but my friends call me Becky."

"Can I call u Becky ?"

"Sure. I mean wait no you can't." ouch that hurt. "Look I better get back to work... Ill see you around I guess."

"Yea sure, but first can I have your number so I call like call you sometime so we can like maybe go out or something if your ok with that ?" Well that was pathetic.

"Why ?" She looked at me as if she really understand why I would wanna date her. Couldn't she see how amazing she was ?

"Why I want your number ? Or why I want to go out ?"

"Both."

"Well having your number would be the first step to contacting you and calling you would be a lot easier than bumming in to you everywhere. And I would like to go out with you so I can get to know you better."

"I..don't know...if that's appropriate."

"Appropriate ?"

"Yea.. you know because you met me while I was..working" she looked so ashamed and upset I just wanted to hug but then she might actually pepper spray me.

"Look that doesn't matter to me it really doesn't. I think your great and I wanna get to know you."

"Ok, yea I guess we can be friends." Ouch, friends? That hurt more. "How about I take your number and ill get back to you."

I blew it. She isn't gonna call me. She's just trying to get me to leave. I wanted to cry. Wow I haven't cried in a while. But now I really really wanted to.

"Um yea sure." I gave her my number and left.

This sucked. I don't know why I was looking forward to imprinting. It's hard and complicated and extremely painful. All the other guys made it seem so easy but no one told me what to do when your imprintee doesn't like you.

I phased not being able to handle these emotions and began running to god knows where.

_I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. Men don't cry. Screw that I'm a werewolf and werewolf's definitely don't cry._

_Dude are you crying ?_ Dammit if forgot other people could hear me.

_Quil just leave me alone I don't wanna talk about it._

_You don't have to talk you just think, I can hear it all remember ?_

_Seriously Quil just phase back or something._

_Seth, Quil is right, we can help you. _Great Jared is here too.

_Well my imprint is totally not interested in me so I don't see how you can help._

_Dude, you imprinted two days ago ! It maybe love at first sight for you but its not for her well not till she realizes it. You need to be patient. Kim completely ignored me for two weeks before she finally gave in to me. But trust me the power of the imprint is too strong to ignore. She'll come around._

_I guess I feel a bit better._

_See, we got your back !_

**Becky's POV:**

I had been staring at his number for an hour and I was still too chicken to pick up the phone and call him. I have a hard time opening up and trusting people which is why I only have one close friend. But for some reason I felt safe with him.

Ugh I'm just gonna call him. No I'm not ! What if he ends up hurting me, I can't deal with that. With perfect timing my roommate Sasha walked in.

"What's wrong ?"

"This guy gave me his number and I don't know if I should call him."

"Hold up did you say a guy ? What guy ? Why didn't tell me about this guy before ?"

So I told her about Seth, how we met, how he gave me his number, how I had no intention to call him till I realized I really wanted to call him.

"Girl you better call or I will. This is the first guy you've talked about in years ! So he must definitely be special and he wants you after knowing about _all_ your jobs."

"I guess..."

"Call him now !"

"Ok, ok" So I picked up the phone and slowly dialed his number. My stomach was flipping from the anticipation. With each ring my heartbeat sped up. What was wrong with me ?

"Hello...Hello?" I should probably start speaking now.

"Hi..um.. it's me..Becky."

"Oh hey Rebecca, I didn't think you would call" Why didn't he call me Becky? Oh right because I told he couldn't.

"Tell him you wanna go out with him !" Sasha was never one to mind her own business.

"Well I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer, going out I mean, like today, at 7."

"Yea, of course that would be great. I'll pick you up at 7 and we can go for dinner."

"Wait you don't know where I live."

"Oh right I guess I would need to know that since I don't already" Ok. That was a weird response.

I gave him my address and then we hung up.

"I have a date tonight." I said to Sasha with a grin on my face.

"You hardly know this guy and he has made you happier than I ever seen you before."

She was right. I don't remember the last time I was this happy. It was weird that Seth had this effect on me, but I like it, and I wonder how I would feel after our first date or even our first kiss. Hmm tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

**Please review even if you have nothing good to say. I really would appreciate your opinions.**


	3. Goldilocks

**Disclaimer: All i own is becky and sasha. The rest belongs to stephenie meyer**

**Sorry for the late update my computer crashed.**

**Becky's POV:**

"So what are you gonna wear tonight ?" Sasha seemed more enthusiastic about the date than I did.

"Not sure. Jeans and a t-shirt I guess."

"There is no way I'm gonna let you walk out of this house in jeans and tee on your first date in a year! No, I have a better idea, we are going shopping."

"I don't have spare money to spend on shopping I have to pay rent you know it doesn't just magically pay itself."

"That alright cause the shopping spree is on me and don't say no because I insist. Think of it as an early birthday present."

"I don't have a choice do I ? We are going shopping whether I like it or not, right ?'

"Ah, you know me so well." She said with a huge grin on her face. "Now let's go!"

**Seth's POV:**

"So how are things with the imprint ?" Embry wasn't genuinely interested, he was just trying to create conversation since patrolling was quite boring today, not a vamp in sight.

"Pretty good actually, I've got a date with her tonight." I couldn't believe everything was finally working out.

"Wow that's impressive, I could have sworn Candy despised you."

"Her name is Rebecca."

"Yea. Dude I know she's your imprint and your like soul mates and your bound to loving her and all that jazz, but doesn't the fact that she's a striper bother you ?"

"It's none of your business what she does and no it does not bother me."

"Actually it does, remember I can read your thoughts, so why cant you just admit it ?" He was right it did bother me but I didn't wanna talk to him about it, he wouldn't understand what it was like to imprint on someone.

"Look I'm going to Sam's. Emily invited me over for lunch, I'll see you later." And with that I was off.

**Becky's POV:**

Sasha wasn't happy with any of the dresses that I'd tried on. Either it was too short, too long, the wrong colour, too tight, too loose, too formal, too casual. At this point I felt like goldilocks and I was never gonna find anything that was just right.

"Okay I promise this is the last dress you have to try on and then we will leave, I swear."

"Ugh fine!"

I came out of the changing room wearing a strapless black dress that hugged my body till my butt then flows till right above my knee.

"Wow, honey you look gorgeous. This is definitely the dress."

"Finally! Can we go home now ?" I said in a whiny exhausted tone.

"Not till we find the right accessories and shoes to go with the dress."

This is going to be a _long_ day.

**Seth's POV:**

Emily was the nurturing type, she was definitely born to be a mother. It was always easy talking to her so I thought that she would be the best person for me to talk to about Rebecca.

I walked straight in to the house and Emily like always was cooking in the kitchen.

"Congratulations!" She exclaimed as soon as she saw me walk in the house.

"Thanks...on what exactly?"

"You imprinted! I know you've wanted to for a long time and it finally happened... why don't you look happy about it ?" I couldn't lie to Emily, no one could lie to her, like I said she was born to be a mom.

"I'm not sure if you know this but the girl I imprinted on is a stripper."

"Oh I know. It all everyone is talking about."

"That's just great."

"So her being a stripper upsets you?"

"Yes it upsets me. I mean I don't want to sound cave man like but she's my imprint and I want her to be mine, not to have her been seen that way by strange men. You understand that right ?"

"Oh Seth of course I understand I mean it can't be easy for you but just imagine how hard it is for her. I truly doubt that she wants to be a stripper but sometimes people have to do these sort of things to put food on the table. I'm sure that one day when she's financially stable enough she'll quit but till then you just have to suck it up because that's what she does everyday. It's a tough world out there."

She was right. I couldn't say or do anything about Rebecca's job because it was none of my business. And I was just being selfish by making it all about me when really it was Rebecca that was going through it all.

"Thanks Emily, I knew I could rely on you."

"It was my pleasure. Okay Sam's gonna be here any minute from the garage so will you help me set up the table for lunch ?"

"Yea sure. Where are the little monsters ?"

"They have a day out with their favourite baby sitters Colin and Brady."

"Ha poor kids."

"No poor Colin and Brady, those girls are getting more mischievous by the day."

As great as Emily was as a mom those kids definitely knew how to rattle her. Which got me thinking what my kids would be like, would the be as crazy as Mia and Lani... god I hope not.

**Becky's POV:**

It was almost 7 so Seth would be here any minute now and Sasha had just put the finishing touches on me. She put my hair back in to a messy up do and accessorized me with big golden earrings. For make up she kept it natural with mascara, eyeliner and a smoky golden eyeshadow to make my eyes pop as Sasha put it. And with lipgloss and blush I was done.

"You look stunning!"

"Thanks to you."

"Yea well you know I do what I can. Now admit this is _so_ much better than jeans and a t-shirt."

"Definitely. Where would I be without you?"

"Looking like a complete mess with your hot date."

"Uh its 7 he's gonna be here soon. I'm so nervous."

"Sweetie there is nothing to be nervous about, now come here and give me a hug before you leave." As soon as she embraced me the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sasha exclaimed before I could even say anything she was opening the door.

"Hi. Is Rebecca there ?"

I thought I was nervous before, well the sound of his voice drove the butterflies in my stomach crazy.

"Yea I'm right here."

As soon he was in my vision I noticed something I never noticed before, he was hot! I mean supermodel hot! How could I have not seen it before I guess I was too busy trying to push him away. The was tall dark and handsome. And you could tell that he was really muscular even though his shirt wasn't tight it fit him well. And he was looking at me the way he looked at me the night we might, the kind of look that made me wanna blush.

"You look... amazing." If I wasn't blushing before I was definitely blushing now.

"Thanks, but I have to give credit to my roommate Sasha."

"Well she did a great job. Should we leave ? My car's parked outside."

"Yea sure let me just get my purse."

Once we got in to his car, he turned on the radio, loud enough that there wasn't an awkward silence but still low enough that we could talk.

"So where are we going ?" I asked him.

"This new italian restaurant that just opened up people say its really good. Unless you dont like italian, we could go some place else."

"No it's fine italian is good."

After long silent pause he finally said something.

"Your roommate is really talented." It was sort of cute that he was trying so hard to make comversation.

"Yea this is kind of her thing, fashion, which is also how we met, art school."

"You go to art school ?"

"Yup, I have for 3 years now."

"Wow that's great. What kind of art are you in to."

We spoke about art school and how I got in to it till we reached the restaurant. The place was classy, probably the most high end place you'd find around here. It was candlelit, definitely romantic. He did well picking this place but it made me uncomfortable, I don't belong in places like this.

After we sat at our table I decided to ask the questions.

"So what do you do?"

"Me and a couple of my friends opened up a garage. It isn't much but its what we love to do."

"Cars huh ? They're your thing ?"

"Yup. When I'm working on a car it's like I'm in a place where no one can disrupt me, everything is peaceful, kinda like how you feel when you paint. And it gives me a great sense of pride when I fix a completely wrecked car."

It was obvious that he was passionate about it and I was glad he was sharing it with me. But then there was a sort of awkward silence which was obviously supposed to be filled him asking me what I do, but he knew exactly what I did and I could tell by his expression that he wasn't gonna bring it up. What was he just going to pretend like its not true ? Well if he isn't going to face the facts then I will.

"Well you know what I do, you can talk about it you know."

"Yea but I don't have anything to say."

"Really ? You don't think I should quit ? Your comfortable with the fact that I am a stripper ? And that right after our date I got to start my shift. Your ok with that ?"

"Well isn't exactly ideal and I would be lying if I said that I was completely comfortable with it. But I really like you and I just have to deal with it till you decide you don't want to do it anymore."

Wow. He is a really great guy. He's good looking, intelligent, passionate, funny and he was settling for me. For as long as I do what I do he would never completely be happy and even though he's nice enough to try and be ok with it he's not and it's not like I'm quitting any time soon. This isn't going to work out, he could do so much better. I know if I keep dating him eventually he wouldn't be able to put up with this and he'd leave me and I just can't deal with that. As much as I dont want to I'm going to have to end it now.

"Look your a really great guy and this isn't about you, but I can't be in a relationship right now."

I picked up my bag and ran away before he could say anything. I hardly know him but this hurt too much my heart ached harder everytime I took a step further away from him. It was like my heart was telling me that I'm running in the wrong direction.

**Please review ! Its the most motivating thing for me to keep on writting. Thanks**


	4. Say It

**Well heres the four chapter hope you like it.**

**Discalimer: Becky and Sasha are all i own. The rest belongs to Stenphenie Meyer.**

**Becky's POV:**

I sat in my art class whilst everyone was packing their things up, but I just sat and stared out the window. It had been two weeks since the date and it was all I could think about. Everyone around me was moving forward, picking up their things and continuing with their day, either to go to their next class or to go back home, but I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen in place and all I could feel was pain.

Did I make the biggest mistake of my life? It certainly felt that way . Ever since that night I'd turned in to a robot. Only moving when I needed to get things done and only speaking when spoken, but otherwise completely still and emotionless. I hadn't cried once since the date which normally would be weird but now was just apart of my robotic persona.

Sasha tried to cheer me up, tried to take me out and have fun, and I love her for trying but nothing would help numb the pain. And it was all so stupid because he wasn't the one that dumped me I dumped him so I brought all this hurt on to myself.

I could sense Sasha in the room staring at me but like I said I would only speak when spoken to so I just would wait for her to say something.

"Pack up your stuff, class is over we are going home." I didn't respond to what she said nor did I make an attempt to pick up my stuff.

"Ugh fine ill do it for you." She picked up my chalk and pencils and the drawing that I had made during class and put them in my folder. She put the folder on my lap and stood in front of me, blocking the window.

"Rebecca I can't do this anymore! You've been this way for two weeks, two weeks! Its killing me. You don't eat, you don't talk and now you don't even fricking move! I've tried to be a good friend and help you through this, but there's nothing to help with because you did this to yourself. You know Bonnie from my class her boyfriend died last year in Iraq, they were meant to get married and he died! She didn't leave him, she loved him and she wanted more than anything to be with him and now he's gone. And she doesn't mope around she puts a smile on her face and comes to class everyday with the most inspired art work and on weekends she goes out with her friends and dances and laughs and has a good time. But you have this perfect guy who is completely crazy about you and you leave him because he accepts you ? What exactly is the problem in that? Nothing at all ! But you cant seem to see that because everytime something good happens to you you find a way to ruin it. Snap out of it Rebecca just fucking snap out of it !"

And for the first time in two weeks I cried. I cried and cried and then cried some more while Sasha held me.

"I'm sorry." was all I could blubber out.

"It's ok, just call him Becks. He's a nice guy I'm sure he'll understand."

"I.. cant"

"Oh my god, your impossible. Look here are my keys drive yourself home. I'm going to walk."

She dropped the keys on my lap, stood up and left the room.

**Seth's POV:**

I'd spent the first week like a complete couch potato watching reruns of 80s sitcoms. Since I was such a screw up I was gonna act like a screw up and I did, till Emily came over and straightened me up. She pulled me out of bed every morning and forced me to help her around the house and at her gallery. It was a small place but she had a good eye so the place did well.

I proud of myself, I was doing pretty well. I didn't cry or anything I just helped Emily and she helped me. Till one day it all went south. I was playing with Mia and Lani keeping them entertained while Emily cooked dinner when Lani looked at me and said "I don't like you, your not fun! I want Brady!" and that's when I cried. I cried like a baby in front of two year old girls who just watched me in shock. Yes, I had hit rock bottom.

After all my crying was done Emily asked me if I would help at the gallery the next day, she could use an extra pair of hands and I could use the company. It wasn't like I had anything better to do so I agreed.

"So what can I help you with ?" I said in the most cheerful voice that I could fake.

"Well I'm looking for fresh new artists so we are gonna head down to the local art school and see what we can buy from the students there." As soon as she said local art school I froze.

"A-a-art school ? You know that's where Becky goes"

"Oh, is it ?" She was playing dump. She knew that's where she went then why was she doing this to me.

"Are you crazy I can't go there. What if I see her ? Or what if she sees me ? Should I talk to her, Should I smile or wave or something. I wouldn't know what to do. No I can't go. What if she thinks I'm stalking her!"

"Oh my god you sound like an insecure 15 year old girl. Just man up I need your help. Please come with me. I cant carry twenty painting by myself. Please." Her damn puppy dog eyes got to me.

"Fine i'll go with you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ok wait out here I'm gonna go inside and see if I like anything if I do ill come out and get you." before I could respond she was walking up the stairs and in to the building.

"Seth?" the voice was familiar but it wasn't Becky.

"Sasha, hey."

"What are you doing here ?"

"I'm just waiting for a friend, she owns a gallery, she's here to buy paintings."

"Oh I thought you were here for Becky."

"No, I don't think she would like that." when I said that she rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs and stood next to me.

"Look the girl is crazy about you, she just has...issues but seriously don't give up on her." She smiled and walked away.

The fact that her best friend was telling me that she did in fact like me should have made me happy, and it did at first, but now the truth is I was just pissed off. Give up on her? When have I ever given up of her. She's the one that ran out on me. I spent every waking minute of my days thinking about what I did wrong and apparently it was nothing. It was just her issues. Well screw her issues and screw her. I don't have to love her, imprint or not I make the decisions of my life. Just as I had decided that I saw her walking down the stairs.

She looked at me first with shock but then I could see a slight smile. She thought I had come for her. If she wanted to see me why hadn't she called. This only got me more pissed off.

"Seth. What are you doing here ?" She said while taking steps closer to me.

"I'm waiting for a friend." She didn't deserve further explanation.

"Oh." She finally reached the ground and just stood there waiting for me to say something.

"Well it was nice seeing you." She looked so hurt, as if I just stabbed her. She said noting and just walked towards the parking lot. I insistently felt guilty.

"Seth was that Rebecca? What happened, why'd she walk away?" I turned and saw Emily standing behind me.

"I was an ass to her so she left."

"What? Why were you an ass?" So I explained to her what just happened and how it had made me feel.

"Seth, what is wrong with you ? You spend days moping around about this girl and when you get a chance to fix things you act like a complete jerk ! You might think you were doing completely fine for the last two weeks but you weren't. You were a mess, even Mia and Lani noticed. Of course that girl has issues wouldn't you if you were in her place. It would be so hard for her to trust people and being a girl that gets imprinted on is scary, you start to have these feeling for a guy that you barely know and she was finally starting to give in to it even with her trust issues. She was willing to trust you and then you go and do this, you prove to her that every guy is an asshole and shouldn't be trusted. Ugh we are leaving. I didn't like anything in there. Lets go."

Wow I had never felt worse about myself in my life. I don't think I had ever seen Emily so angry in all the years that I had known her. We drove in complete silence. I dropped her home and she left the car without a word. I went back to my house that I share with Quil and Embry "the single wolves". I walked in and Quil was sitting on the couch flipping though a magazine. When I shut the door behind me he looked up at me and smiled and threw the magazine on to the table in front of him.

"Hey man, what's up? You look like shit."

"I feel like shit."

"Rebecca again?"

"Well yea but its Emily too."

"Emily ?" I explained to him everything that happened today and the days that had led up to this and he listened without interrupting till I was finished.

"Dude what's gotten into you lately ? I mean I know things change for you when you get imprinted but you've become this whole different person. Its no wonder your imprint is having trouble being with you."

"What the hell does that mean."

"Seth your the nicest guy I know. Your funny and fun to be with but lately you've just been dull and serious and really boring. I mean you took her to this fancy restaurant which is so not you. Your imprint is your soulmate, someone who is perfect for you and someone your perfect for but it doesn't work if you act like someone you are not because that's not the type of person that is right for her. Show her who you really are, a confidant, fun casual guy and there is no way she will run a way from that."

He was right I'd been acting like such a different person and I knew exactly what I had to do.

"Thanks man. I needed that. But I got to go." With that I ran out of the house and got straight in to my car.

**Becky's POV:**

I needed my damn shift to end because being depressed in a grocery store just wasn't ideal.

I deserved the hostility from Seth, what I did to him was wrong, but it still hurt like hell. Ugh I want to go home why is the clock moving extra slow today !

"Rebecca?" Crap I recognized that voice. When I turned around I was right.

"Seth. Are you waiting for a friend here too?" Why did he have to be so damn good looking. I couldn't even speak to him without a shaky voice.

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted today." He was walking closer. As if it wasn't hard enough for me to concentrate already. So I took a few steps back. He seemed to find that funny.

"Well I guess I deserved it so I forgive you."

"No you didn't deserve it. What I did was just to hurt you and I'm sure you had your reasons for...publicly crushing my heart." How could he find humour in this situation.

"I didn't crush your heart, and yes I did have my reasons and none of them were to hurt you."

"Its ok, I forgive you." he said it with a big cheesy grin, I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic.. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Mistakes? You think I made a mistake leaving our date."

"I don't think anything, but I do know that you think it was a mistake leaving. You regret it"

"And why would I regret it ?"

"Because you want me." He said it with so much confidence, like he wasn't joking. Wait, he wasn't joking! I didn't even know how to respond to that.

"Wha- what. I-I... No I dont !" That did not sound believable.

"You don't have to lie Becky." Ok how did I not realize that he had been walking towards me because right now he was standing so close to me I could hardly think.

"Im not lying.. I don't." I couldn't finish the sentence because if I did then I would be lying.

"You don't what ?" Damn he's so hot when acts all sly.

"You know what !" And before I knew it I was in his arms. He had pulled me to him from my waist and wrapped both his arms around me so I couldn't move. His arms were so strong around me, I never felt so safe before. We were so close that our stomach and the tips our heads were touching. The places we touched were tingling, a feeling that made me shiver. I could feel his breath on me a feeling so tantalizing that I couldn't even remember my name.

"Say it. Say you don't want me. Say you don't want to be with me. And that when I'm not with you, I'm not all you think about. And when I am with you you don't wonder what it would be like to kiss me. Say you don't want me just as much as I want you. Say it."

"I,I..." Was all I could manage to say. Our lips were so close, and i just wanted to get closer.

"That's what I thought." He released me and I stumbled a little feeling weak in the knees. He walked towards the door but when he reached it he turned around and said. "I'll pick you up at 6.30 I have somewhere I wanna take you for our second date." And he left.

Oh my god what just happened.

**Please review. It only takes a few seconds. If you have an ideas on how the story should continue let me know. Im open to all your ideas.**


	5. Cotton Candy

**Disclaimer: I only own Becky and Sasha. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Im so sorrry for such a late update but ive been super busy with school. Anyways hope you like the chapter let me know what you think. Credits to since i used her idea for the location of the date. Thank you**

**Becky's POV:**

Seth was holding my hand the entire drive over to our secret destination date. His hand was big and strong and most of all freakishly warm but he insisted it was normal and its been this way since he was a kid. Whatever it was I liked it.

"Okay close your eyes we are getting close" he says.

Reluctantly I close my eyes and I feel the car slowing down then finally coming to a stop. I hear Seth get out of the car and before I can open my door he has already done it for me. He takes my hand and helps me out the car.

Wherever he has brought me is a very loud place. I can here lots of voices and a weird sort of childish music and even with my eyes closed I can tell there are a lot of lights. It feels as if we are standing out side a Vegas casino on speed.

"Open your eyes!" he says extravagantly.

I open my eyes and then they bulge out. Is he joking?

"A theme park!" I say, still completely shocked.

"Everything with has been so serious with us so I thought, what's the funnest place on earth... a theme park."

"I don't do theme parks. I never even went as a kid."

"You've never been to a theme park ?"

"No. It's not a big deal our family just didn't do these things." I was really hoping we wouldn't have to ruin our date talking about my dysfunctional family.

He stood silently for a few seconds before smiling "Yup it was definitely a good idea bring you here." "Now come on." He held my hand and dragged me in.

First we went on his favourite ride, the bumper cars. I had to admit it was pretty fun. It was especially fun watching him get over protective when random guys would bump into me. I don't think it's his favourite ride anymore.

And then we went on my favourite, terrifyingly high roller coasters. I liked them most because I got to pretend to be scared and clutch on to him.

The most impressive thing had to be watching him knock all the pins down in one attempt. He won me a huge stuffed wolf toy, I really wanted the monkey but he insisted that I take the wolf so I let him have his way.

After a few rides and games we decided to take a break and share some cotton candy.

" I have to admit I don't think I've ever had so much fun before." I say looking up at him, just realising how extremely tall he is.

"To be honest I've never had this much fun before either."

And then a thought strikes me and I can't help but burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just realised we look like an image out of some cheesy chick flick of a guy and girl on their first date sharing cotton candy."

"First of all we aren't on our first date and secondly chick flicks aren't always cheesy."

"You have got to be kidding me _you_ like chick flicks. _You _big hot muscley macho man, you watch those sort of movies."

"There's nothing wrong with them and, wait, did you just call me hot?"

Crap I let that slip didn't I.

"No I did not."

"Oh my god, yes you did. You think I'm hot." he said with the biggest grin on his face.

"Shush now stop talking and take me on the ferris wheel."

He smirks but doesn't say a word. He takes my hand and walks me to the ferris wheel. We get on the ride and we sit there silently for a while and I just watch him playing with my hand.

And then we both look at each other without saying a word we just stare. Till I smile and say, "So is the part in the chick flick where the couple would share their first kiss."

"Probably. But first the leading guy would have to say something cheesy like, I don't think you realise how happy you make me."

We get closer to each other and my stomach starts to flutter.

"And then the damsel in distress would say something even cheesier like, I don't think you realise that I wasn't happy at all, till I met you."

I close my eyes and he lifts my face closer to him and our lips finally touch. If I thought his hands were hot then his lips were on fire. He kissed me slowly and softly for a few seconds before he moved back, when I opened my eyes I saw that he stopped because our ride had ended and it was time to get off.

Even though it was something very short that we had shared I still felt dizzy and stumbled slightly when I was getting off the ride, and I could swear I heard him laugh but when I looked back his face was completely composed.

We left the theme park in silence and walked to the parking lot. Neither of us said anything but the tension between us was obvious. It was like at any moment I could just grab him and kiss again but that would be slightly inappropriate with all the children around. But as we got closer to the car the darker it got and the fewer people were around. Till we finally got to the car and no one was around and I had to use all the will power I have not to pounce on him.

We stood at my side of the car. He reached forward and I thought he was going to open the door for me but instead he pushed me up against the car and kissed me, but this time with much more passion, much, _much_ more passion.

He licks my bottom lips asking permission to deepen the kiss and of course I grant it. Then suddenly he lifts me higher up so that our hips are aligned and wraps one of my legs around him, without ever letting our lips unattach. He pushes himself harder on me and feels up my leg and the sides of my body. I grab his hair and pull him closer to me and I bit his bottom lip. He seems to like this. Then he starts to move his hand over my breast. I feel as though at any moment I could just rip his clothes off but then he starts to slow down, he stops and puts me down.

"We have to stop, I should take you home."

As much as I hate to admit it he's right. "Yea." Is all I manage to say.

The car ride home was filled with even more silence and tension than before, We get to my apartment building and my consciences start to have a battle. Should I invite him up ? Yes. But its too soon ? Who cares. No, I can't do it. But I really _really _want to. Ughhh

I think he realises my distress because he snickers leans forward delicately kisses me and says "I'll see you tomorrow."

I smile because I can't help but notice he says "see" instead of "call".

"Okay" I say and I get out of the car and walk to my apartment. What I'm feeling for him is not normal, not only is it not normal, it should be illegal.

**REVIEW ! Please and thank you.**


	6. Breakfast At Emilys

**Disclaimer: I only own Becky and Sasha the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**R&R please and thank you.**

**Seth's POV:**

Last night was amazing no it was beyond amazing. For the first time since I've met Becky I feel at peace, I'm not worried anymore because it finally feels like its going to work out. And as much as I want to rush to her house so I can see her again I can't because I promised Emily I would go to her house for breakfast today with the whole pack and the wolf girls...great. I practically sprint to her house hoping that the faster I get there the faster I can leave.

"Hey Seth, your quite a bit early." She says, looking confused since I'm not usually an early riser.

"Yea well you know how much I look forward to your food."

"Oh I almost forgot, how was your date last night ?" Emily was the greatest multi-tasker, she could have a whole conversation with you and cook for an entire pack of wolves, literally.

"It was perfect, even after being in all the guy's heads it still shocks me how strongly I feel for her."

"That's great Seth. I'm so happy for you. You probably deserve this more than anyone."

"Thanks"

"What I don't understand is if your date went so well, then why isn't she here ?"

"You never asked me to invite her."

"Do I invite any of the wolf girls ? Its just common sense that if you invite the wolf he'll bring his imprint." She said it like she was saying the most obvious thing known to man which made me feel like a complete idiot.

"Oh...is it too late if I invite her now ?"

"Well I don't know you'll have to ask her that. Why don't you go over to her house bring her here and I'll let everyone one know that the new wolf girl is coming over." she said that with such joy that it made me smile. "Oh and don't worry I'll make sure they watch what they say around her since she's still out of the loop."

Crap. When she said that my heart dropped.

"Okay thanks Em I'll see you in a bit."

How could I be so happy and care free when I still haven't told her about the whole wolf thing. She may never want to see me again. She may hate me for the rest of her life. And just like that I was stressed out again. I walked to my house and then drove to Becky's house in misery. But I couldn't let her see me this way so I faked the happiness I was actually feeling just an hour ago.

I knock on her door and she answers it, looking like she just got out of bed. Her is in a ball of mess and she takes a minute before reacting to me standing right in front of her.

"Oh my god !" She exclaims before slamming the door in a her face. That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for.

"I'm so sorry," she says from behind the door "but no ones meant to see me this way, especially not you."

"Your insane, your beautiful, even when your a mess. Please let me in."

"See you think I look like a mess."

"A beautiful mess. Becks please open the door."

The door slowly begins to open "I'm sorry" she says with her hand covering her face. I walk in and looking at her I can't help but laugh. She gives me a dirty look and smacks my arm " Stop laughing at me."

"You slammed the door on my face, how can I not laugh."

"Only Sasha is allowed to see me this way okay."

"You obviously don't realise how beautiful you are do you ?"

"Shut up and sit here while I freshen up."

So I sit and wait. She comes back still in her pyjamas but this time her hair is combed down neatly. She sits next to me on the couch and pecks my lip.

"Next time I'll call before I come over."

"No I overreacted, I'm actually glad you came over."

"I'm glad. Okay get dressed I'm taking you out for breakfast."

"Yay I'm starving. Where?"

"To my friends house we have these gathering every week."

"No! I'm not going to meet your friends...what if the don't like me."

"Don't be silly they are going to love now go get dressed we're late."

"Fine I'll go but I'm not going to like it." She says while getting off her couch and walking towards her room.

On the drive back to Sam's Sasha doesn't say a word and her leg keeps shaking I have to continuously but my hand on her leg to calm her down.

"Why are you so nervous." I finally say.

"Because they're your best-friends and they have to like me because if they don't then, then...you'll stop liking me." She whispers the last part

I look straight into her eyes and say "Nothing or no one can ever change the way I feel about you." If only she knew how true that was. "And trust me they are going to love you."

"Watch the road! Are you planning to get us killed ?"

I just laughed and did what she asked, I didn't want to worry anymore than she already was.

"Breathe, relax." I say as we stand at the door step. I open the door and walk straight in.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Seth, Hey Becky." They all yell back.

"They know my name."

"Of course."

"Wow you have a lot of friends."

"I know isn't it great."

And then from the corner I see some one walking towards me and when I turn to see who it is I can't believe my eyes.

"Jake! Oh my god dude when did you get back." He pulls me into a hug.

"Just an hour ago."

"Why didn't you call me."

"I wanted to surprise everyone. Aren't you going to introduce me."

"Oh sorry, Becks this is Jake and Jake this is Rebecca."

"Nice to meet you Rebecca, I've heard so much about you."

"You can call me Becky and its nice to meet you too."

"Becky," Emily runs over to her " Its so nice to finally meet you I'm Emily, Seth's guardian angel he couldn't survive without me and this is my house now let me introduce you to everyone while Jake and Seth catch up." Emily drags her away and Jake and I go for a walk around the outside of the house.

"How's it going bro ? What was Italy like ?"

"It's great. Italy was amazing Nessie decided she wants to have our wedding there."

"Wow that sounds amazing. Speaking of Nessie, where is she?"

"She's spending some time with Rose and Emmett, Since they didn't come to Italy with us.

By the way Becky crazy into you."

"Really? How can you tell."

"By the way she looks at you, she's completely in love, which is insane because she's unbelievably beautiful and is so out of your league!."

"Hey!" I say while punching him in the arm. "But she is gorgeous isn't she."

"Yes and she got lucky when you imprinted on her."

"Thanks man, that means a lot."

"When are you going to her your a werewolf, that we all are."

"To be honest I haven't really thought about that."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but you need to start thinking about that."

"Look you don't understand what we've been through, we are finally happy and I don't want to ruin that."

"Well the longer you take to tell her the harder its going to be."

"What if she hates me, what if she never wants to see me again."

"All the imprintees' have reacted in different ways but without a failure they have all come back to their imprints. You have nothing to be worried about."

"Your so lucky you never had to worry about this."

"Oh I know."

"Let's go back in, I'm afraid the girls are freaking Becky out."

Breakfast was perfect Becky fit right in. Everyone loved her and not one person failed to mention how beautiful she is, though some said it a lot better than others.

"She's puurrrty." Said Sam and Emily's terrible two's.

"Damn dude, you scored a 10!." Said Brady which I just glared to in return.

"She's hot even with her clothes on." Said Embry which resulted into me punching him in the face yet again and he apologised.

"I had a great time.' Becky finally look relaxed on the ride back to her place.

"I'm glad."

"You have amazing friends. And I couldn't but notice all the guys were all very...buff. Is it genetic or are you all gym freaks ?"

"A little of both."

"Oh. Seth I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to Emily's face."

"Yea I'm sorry I should have told you that before hand. She was attacked by a bear."

"Oh my god, well she was lucky to survive. And so lucky to have found a guy like Sam. Would you still like me if I suffered an injury like that."

"Like I said before nothing or no one could change the way I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me ?"

"Honestly ?" I said while stopping at her apartment building.

"Honestly." She looked straight at me and I could hear her heartbeat speeding up.

"I love you."

We sat there silently for a while.

"Sasha is out today visiting her family. Do you want to come up?"

**Review :D**


	7. Don't stop No stop!

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but Sasha and Becky. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Hope you like the new chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Becky's POV:**

We held hands as we walked up the stairs in silence. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might burst out of my chest. We get to my apartment and I unlock the door and let him in. When I get inside he slams the door behind me and pushes me up against the door, wraps one of my legs around him and passionately kisses me. I put my hand on the back of his head, grab is hair and pull him closer in to me. Our kisses become deeper and deeper, he put one of his hands under my shirt and feels me everywhere and I instinctively bite his bottom lip, he seemed to like that. He wrapped my other leg around him, carries me and begins to walk around my apartment. To my amazement, without bumping into anything or looking around, we reach my bedroom. He gently puts me on my bed and climbs over me. The kissing intensifies in the way that won't be _just_ kissing any longer. Then begins the battle of my consciences. One half of me wants this and I mean really _really _wants this, but the other half of me knows this isn't how or when I want this to happen. And much to my other half's dismay I stop him.

"Seth. I'm sorry. But we have to stop." I say in between kisses. And without even slight hesitation he gets right off of me so fast that it almost looked supernatural, but I think what we were doing a few seconds ago just left a little me disoriented.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something? Are you ok?" His gentlemanly concern was so sweet and kind of a huge turn on. I was very tempted to pull him in to another kiss but my conscience stopped. Damn this other half of me was really starting to piss me off.

I sit up, look at him and I have no idea what to say.

"No of course not, I'm fine. It's just that I..I..." How was I supposed to say this after what he said tonight without feeling like a complete douche. " I really like you." He smiled but he also looked down as if he were hiding how he truly felt, so I had no other option but to say what I really didn't want to. "And I think that very soon I could, love you." He looked up at me shocked and smiled again but this time it was for real. " I don't want to mess things up by moving so fast. A lot of my past relationships have been messed up this and I just don't want things to end the same way with you. Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad. I agree with you." He says as moves closer to me so that we were both sitting on the pillows, leaning on the bed rest with our legs in front of us. "Plus, this isnt how I want our first time together to be, I want it to be romantic. I want to woo you"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You want to 'woo' me?"

"Yes, you know 'sweep you off your feet'."

"Well how awfully, cheesy of you."

"It's what I do best." He grins at me and winks.

We sit there in silence for a while with head against his chest and his arm around my back stroking my arm. And then a thought occurs to me.

"Seth. What's your family like? I mean I've heard you talk a lot about your friends but I don't you've ever mentioned your family."

"Oh I guess I didn't. Why do you wanna know."

"Because I want to know everything about and your family would be a huge part of that."

"Well then it works both ways. I'll tell you everything if you do the same."

I'm not sure if I liked this but I agreed to it anyways. "Deal."

"Well I have the best mom in the world. I know a lot of people say that but its actually true about her. She pampered me so much I only moved out of my house a few months ago and no before you comment it's not weird because no one would wanna move out of that house. But I had to, she got remarried to this great guy, Charlie Swan, He's the chief of police and a good family friend, but it was just too weird for me to live with them. I have an older sister Leah, we are really close but she got married 2 years ago and moved a few towns away so we don't meet as much as I would like to."

"What about your dad?"

"He passed away almost 10 years ago."

"Oh my god Seth I'm so sorry."

"No don't be. It was a long time ago and I count myself as lucky, he was an amazing dad not many people can say that. And I had a lot of great times with him. He used to take me fishing all the time, just me and him, father son bonding time. We'd just talk about anything whether it was problems I was having or sharing silly stories about what happened in school or sometimes we'd just sit in silence but no matter what they were some of the best days I've ever had."

"That's pretty great."

"Yup. Now its your turn."

Oh no I couldn't tell him about my family especially not after how amazing his family is. It would scare him off. Just as I was contemplating having sex with him as a distraction his phone rang. Saved by the bell.

"Hey man, what's up? Oh yea ? Sure. Ok see you in a bit." he hangs up the phone gets off the bed and looks at me. "Jake's inviting us out for dinner and just so you know your not off the hook yet you still have to tell me about your family soon enough but not right now because we are late so get ready and lets go."

"Ok ok but where are we going?"

"To the Cullen's." He says with a huge grin on his face.

**REVIEW ! :D **


	8. The Cullens Family click,click

**A/N: Im sorry for my late update I've just been swamped with work. I promise I'll update much sooner next time. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except Becky and Sasha the rest is all Stephanie Meyer.**

**Becky's POV:**

"Now will you tell me who the Cullens are?" I ask for the millionth time after getting into his car.

"Sorry I just wanted you to get ready fast but yes I'll tell you now. You know Jake right? Well he's getting married soon to Renesmee Cullen we call her Nessie for short. Now here is where it gets complicated. Nessie was adopted by Edward and his wife Bella Cullen. Nessie is actually his niece or something and she isn't much younger than them but still she respects them as if they were her real parents. Edward was adopted Carlisle and his wife Esme Cullen. Carlisle adopted Edward, Alice and Emmett who are all real siblings and Rosalie and Jasper Hale who are also siblings. Alice and Jasper are married and Emmett and Rosalie are married. It would seem weird but it's not because they aren't actually related. Did you get all of that?"

"Not even a little. So you're going to have to explain that again after I meet them."

"Yea didn't think you would. They're quite a special family."

"Quick question, why are taking me deep into the woods?"

"Oh right the Cullens live here. Don't worry I'm not going to hold you hostage. And it isn't that deep into the woods. Look we're here."

"Oh wow." It was dark so I couldn't see much of the house but what I did see was unlike any home I'd ever seen in real like. Most of the walls were glass and you could see right through them into their beautifully decorated home. So elegant and simple. It looked like it had come straight out of a movie.

"Yea it's something isn't it" Seth says as we walk to the front door. He doesn't even knock he just walks right in but the whole family stood by the door as if they knew we reached but we didn't knock or call to let them know. I guess they must have seen us through their big wall/windows.

When I looked up to see their faces I literally lost my breath. They were all so stunning! Forget their house; THEY looked like they jumped of out a movie. No, no they were more beautiful than any actor I'd ever watched. Who are these people? They start introducing themselves to me and I act like a zombie shaking their hands with a completely blank face, not even listening to a thing they say. The guy with the bright bronze hair and the one with the big blonde hair look at each other and smirk as if we'd all missed out on some joke.

I lean towards Seth and whisper as low as I can "You know when you were telling me all the stuff I would need to know about them? You missed out one very important detail…they're all crazy beautiful! " And just I said that those two guys burst out laughing almost as if they'd heard me, but there is no way they did.

"Just relax they're really cool once you get to know them."

The pixie looking girl and the red head came and sat next to me. "Hi I'm Alice and this is Renesmee. We've heard so much about you"

"You have?" I ask worried about what they'v heard about me.

"Yea you're all anyone talks about around here." says Renesmee.

"I am?" I ask confused since I hadn't heard much about them.

"Yes, well other than my wedding of course."

"Oh yea congratulations I heard you and Jake are getting married soon. How's the planning going?"

"It's actually been really simple. Having Aunt Alice as your wedding planner basically means you don't have lift a finger, she's the best." As sweet as that was it was kind of odd hearing her call Alice her aunt as she only looks about 2 years older than her.

**Seth's POV:**

The night seemed to be going great. Eventually all the girls bunched up together, getting to know Becks better and discussing the upcoming wedding.

Emmett walks towards me "Nice going Seth!" and gives me a high five. Rosalie turns around and glares at him. "Sorry" he says under his breath. And all of us guys snicker.

I guess that would be the down side to being surrounded by vampires and werewolves, everyone can hear everything you say. There isn't much privacy.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Edward asks both Jacob and I. Now that's code for: we need to talk somewhere no one can hear us.

"Sure." We both say in sync.

Once we've gotten far enough from the house Edward starts "Seth I know you're worried about telling her that you're a werewolf." And around Edward your thoughts aren't even private. "I'm sorry." He says and I shrug, it's not his fault. "Well I just thought you should know that she has things to tell you as well, things about her past and her family."

"Yea I kinda figured she has some family issues."

"They are a little more serious than you think Seth."

"What are they?"

"I can't tell you that Seth, it would be an invasion of privacy. I've already told you more than I should." And I was starting to getting worried. "There isn't anything to worry about Seth just remember to be the support that she needs."

Jacob pats me on the back as we walk back to the house. Once we enter you could smell the food. Esme prepared a feast for us on the dining table. I'd never seen the Cullens eat before. "This is going to be interesting." Jake and I laugh to ourselves.

I was shocked. They seemed to be enjoying the food and they finished everything on their plates. Damn this is Ocsar worthy I thought and Edward cockishly grinned at me.

All in all the night went great. Becky got a long really well with the Cullens and she's even going to be one of Renesmee's bridesmaids. Although what Edward said never left my mind. I wondered what she had been through and if she'd ever open up to me.

While I was dropping her home neither of us said much. We were both exhausted after having such a long day. I parked outside her building and she leaned in and kissed me. "I had a really great time tonight, thanks for introducing me to all your friends."

"I'm glad and they all loved you." She opened the door and put one foot out but then turned back to look at me again and smiled and I couldn't help myself "I love you." Just then my phone rang. It was Embry, I knew she wasn't going to say anything back so I answered it.

"Bye" she said while getting out the car and I waved back, distracted by Embry yelling at me about skipping my patrolling tonight. And then right before she slammed the car door shut I heard it. A whisper, far too low for a human to hear, something I wasn't meant to hear but I did. "I love you too." She said it. I'm not meant to know that she did but I do. And that means she does love me even if she can't admit it, she does. And that's when I knew I had nothing to be worried about.

**Review please and thank you :) **


	9. Too Sexy For My Shirt

**A/N: As promised i updated much sooner this time. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: All i own is Becky and Sasha. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Seth's POV:**

It was a typical Friday morning. None of us guys had work so we all stayed in and decided to catch up. Jake came by too since he had a lot to fill us in on Italy and his wedding plans. He told us he had chosen Quil, Embry and I to be his three best men, which was really nice of him. The last time I was a part of the wedding party I was Leah's maid of honour. Yea I wasn't too psyched about how much the guys had picked on me but I was honoured that I got to walk her down the aisle as well. Quil updated us on Claire, how she was doing in school and her excitement for tonight's bonfire. Embry bragged about some hot girl he scored last night. And I told them about how I had heard Becky say she loves me to which I didn't get the enthusiasm that I thought the story deserved.

"Didn't you guys hear me? She said she loves me!"

"Yea but dude it's not like she said it _to_ you, I don't think it counts till she directs at you." Embry starts with his usual negativity.

"She has trust issues, she'll tell me when she's ready. Back me up here Quil."

"Sorry Bro but I can't, don't get me wrong I don't agree with Embry. I just don't think she really loves you yet."

"What?" I say as my anger starts to kick in.

"Well I just think that you can't truly love someone till you know everything about them and until she knows that you're a werewolf and accepts you she can't really love you."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit you're just trying to rain over my parade because you're so sexually frustrated."

"Ok guys calm down, this is getting way too intense for a Friday morning." Jake butts in sensing the conversation was leading to a fight.

"Why can't you guys just be happy for me?"

"We are happy for you Seth, we just don't want you getting ahead of yourself. It's been more than a month dude and you haven't even thought about how you're going to tell her." Jake explains and I know he's right but that just upsets me even more.

"I know I have to tell her but I can't. I'm scared, I'm scared she'll leave me and I will never be able to get over that. I am not strong enough to deal with losing someone again. And you know what Jake I thought that you more than anyone else would understand what I'm going through right now. Screw this." And I walked out. I'm not usually that open about how I feel but I could sense the guys judging me and its not like they haven't been in my head.

I started running, but then running turned into phasing and running. The good news was that I was running to see Becky, the bad news was I just shredded my clothes into a million little pieces. There's no way I'm going back home after how I left things with the guys. So I found one of our pants that we leave in the forest and went into the grocery store…shirtless.

**Becky's POV:**

"Hey Becks"

I turn around to greet the familiar voice and my eyes literally bulge out their sockets. "Seth, why don't you have a top on?"

"Um it's a long story."

"Really, how long can it be?" I say while ogling at his bare chest. Oh my god he's hot like supermodel hot. Why haven't I seen him topless before? Is it really bad that I kinda want to pounce on him in a grocery store filled with people?

"I got a huge stain on my t-shirt and I didn't have time to go home and change so I figured I just take it off…Becky my face is up here."

My heads snaps straight up. "I know! I was just…"

"Seth?" says a pretty girl with long black hair, standing behind Seth in amazement.

"Oh my god Naya!" and he hugs her…shirtless "When did you get back?"

"About a week ago. Seth, not that I'm complaining but why don't you have a shirt on?" Not that I'm complaining? What is that supposed to mean. She's flirting with him right in front of me!

"It's a long story. Oh Naya this is my girlfriend Rebecca and Rebecca this is Naya."

"Hi it's nice meeting you." I say in the sweetest tone I can fake.

"Yea you too. Seth I didn't know you have a girlfriend!" She was smiling while she said it but something about the way she said it made me want to punch her in the face.

"I'm sorry, guess I'm not the best at keeping in touch."

"It's ok we'll just have a lot of catching up to do tonight." Tonight? What does she mean by tonight?"

"Yea ok I'll see you then. Bye." After she leaves he turns around to face me with a nervous grin on his face.

"What's happening tonight?"

"This is what I came here to ask you. We are having a bonfire tonight at the LaPush beach. We have one every year, the elders of our tribe tell legends which are kind of cool and I think you might like them. So can you come?"

The truth was I couldn't because I had a shift tonight at the club, but after meeting Naya I'm going to have to call in sick. "Of course I'll come it sounds really nice."

"Great, I'll pick you up at six."

As he was turning to leave I couldn't help but ask. "Seth, quick question"

"Yea?" he turns back, facing me looking a little nervous.

"Who's Naya?"

"What do you mean, you just met her."

"Yes I know, but who is she to you?"

"Oh we dated a few years ago."

Yup that's what I thought. I'm not the jealous type but something about that girl made it seem like she was. "Oh okay" I say casually.

But it was kind of awkward. So to break the awkwardness in true Seth style, he kisses me. And it works because when he moves back I can't seem to remember what we were talking about.

"Ok I'll see you at six." He turns and walks away but then half way to the door he turns back around. "Oh and my mom's gonna be there and she's really excited to meet you." He says with a grin.

Before I could say anything he was gone. I have never regretted skipping my shift at the club so much.

...

When I walk in the house Sasha is on the couch watching TV while doing her nails.

"Hey babes" She says cheerful as usual.

"Ugh Sasha I am going to have the worst night today." I say while flopping on the couch beside her.

"Strip club?"

"No I'm calling in sick. I'm hanging out with Seth."

"Oh yea spending the night with your hot boyfriend, that sounds awful."

"That's not the bad part. The bad part is that his bitchy ex-girlfriend and his mom are going to be there."

"Where the hell is he taking you?"

"To this annual bonfire thing his tribe does."

"So why are you going if you have work tonight and you really don't want to go?"

"Because I didn't know his mom was going to be there till I said I could go. And the only reason I said I could go was because his slut ex-girlfriend was all over him while I was standing right there!"

"That hoe! Ok here's the plan. You're going to the bonfire and you're going to look stunning. And when I say stunning I mean decent and appropriate to impress the mom and flawless and classy to slap that bitch in the face."

"Ah Sasha you're the best."

"This is super weird though. I mean you haven't slept with him yet but you're already meeting his mom."

"Yea speaking of sex he came to the store shirtless today."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know something about staining his shirt but that's not my point, my point is that he is ripped! Like I had to use all my will power not to pounce on him in the store. What's odd is that he's never mentioned going to the gym, ever, yet he looks like he lives in one."

"Ok hold up, you haven't seen him shirtless before? How slow are you guys going?"

"Really slow. After I stopped what was leading up to sex that night he hasn't attempted since. Which is really sweet of him but I might just burst if the next time we kiss, all we do is kiss. And he's being so respectful that I would seem like a total slut if I'm the one making all the first moves."

"Well how about you talk to him because that boy is too hot to waste."

**Seth's POV:**

When I got back home the guys were still there and fell silent as I walked through the door.

"Look we're sorry Seth, none of us have had to worry about telling imprints about being werewolves so we have no idea how hard it must be for you. I have had someone that I love leave me and I never want you to feel that but we're just concerned for you, we love you bro." Jake was always the pack leader.

"I know Jake, and I'm sorry I guess I just overreacted but its ok now because I have a plan and I'm going to tell her tonight." I say with a huge grin.

"What?" they all say in unison. I walk in to my room and take out my bed sheet.

"Where are you taking your bed sheet?" Quil scoffs

"It's all a part of the plan."

"I'm already liking the sound of this plan." adds Embry.

**Review! :)**


	10. Silver Bullet

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written and i sent a lot of time on it. I wanted to get it right for you guys and i hope you like it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed it really pushed me to keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except Naya, Sasha and Becky. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Becky's POV:**

I was pacing up and down the living room waiting for Seth's arrival. Sasha grabbed me by my shoulders "Hold yourself together woman! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous to meet his mom. If she doesn't like me then it's over between us."

"Ok don't you think you're exaggerating just a bit?"

"No I'm not. He loves him mom and she's going to hate me. Oh my god Sash I can't go. Help me think of an excuse."

"Fine! Let me think, you can't play sick because he met you today and we don't have much time so I'm thinking you should distract him with sex."

"Sex?"

"Yes, you have to seduce him. Don't look at me like that every woman does it. It's our strongest power, the power of seduction." She was right every woman has gotten something or the other by seducing a man.

"Okay I guess that could work." I know it may seem weird since I'm an "exotic" dancer but I was really nervous and uncomfortable trying to use my sexuality to seduce Seth. I really don't want to make a fool of myself. And then the doorbell rang.

"Well he's here, good luck." Sasha saying that only made me more nervous.

I opened the door and there he stood, tall, dark and handsome. _I cannot chicken out _I reminded myself. So I just went for it.

"You look so hot!" I said before I launched myself at his lips and started walking backwards to get him into the apartment and slammed the door behind him. I could feel his shock and confusion in our kiss but he didn't pull back. In fact once we were in the apartment he began to kiss me back and pull me closer till he slowly started end the kiss. He leaned back, looked at me and smirked.

"Nice try, but it's not going to work."

"What's not going to work?" I tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"You trying to distract me from going to the bonfire." Damn it!

"Ugh fine! It was worth a shot."

"Hey Seth!" Sasha called from the couch and it seemed like he hadn't noticed she was in the room before this moment.

"Hey Sasha, why aren't you coming for the bonfire tonight?"

"Well because I wasn't invited." Ops I probably should have asked her if she wanted to come.

"You don't need an invitation, you're always welcome."

"Thanks Seth maybe next time."

"Sure." He says before he looks back at me. "We better get going." He turns to open the door but then turns back and out of nowhere he pulls me in to a kiss so passionate that my knees buckle and I lose the power to hold myself up. I would have fallen if his arms weren't holding me up. Since I lost the ability to stand our kiss turned in to a Hollywood styled dip. He parted from my lips keeping them only a millimetre from each other and whispered "You look really hot too." He pecked my lips, stood me up straight and then walked out of the apartment. "Come on, we're going to be late." He called out from behind him.

As I attempted to take a step forward I stumbled a little. I looked to my side and saw Sasha with her jaw on the floor which made me blush. After a few seconds when the dizziness settled down I was able to leave the apartment walk down the stairs and get into Seth's car.

The car ride was completely silent, other than the music playing on the radio. I was too nervous to speak. Seth held my hand to calm me down but didn't say a word. God, please let this night go well, please!

**Seth's POV:**

Neither of us spoke during the drive, she was obviously worried and I was petrified which I didn't want her to notice so I thought it would be best if I just didn't speak. If she caught on to my nervousness she would think it's because I am worried about her meeting my mom, which I am not since my mother already knows everything about her, yes _everything_ and still loves her. When I kissed her in her apartment she probably thought it was some random burst of confidence that I was having but the truth was I kissed her because I was afraid that it might have been the last time I'd ever get to kiss her.

When I parked I turned my body to face her, and she did the same, I held both her hands and said. "She knows how happy you make me, and she loves you for it. You have nothing to be worried about, you hear me? Nothing." She smiled slightly and nodded.

You could smell the barbeque from the parking lot. We held hands and walked on to the beach and everyone was already there, the pack and their families, the elders, the rest of the tribe who have no idea that the legends are real and for the first time the Cullens. After everything that happened 7 years ago our relationship with the Cullens got a lot better and after Jake and Nessie got engaged the treaty was officially over, now that they're about to be family they're allowed on our land and are welcome to all our family gatherings which I'm very happy about since other than Jake I would be the closest to their family.

I saw Charlie and my mom standing with their plates next to Paul as he worked the grill, waiting for him to serve them some food. As we got closer to them Becky's grip on my hand got tighter and tighter.

"Hey Charlie, hey mom, this is Rebecca." I smiled and looked at her while she nervously smiled back at them.

Before anyone can say anything my mom pulls Becky into a hug "I've heard so much about you and it's so nice to finally meet you!" She releases her to get a better look at her and says "Wow you're even prettier than Seth described."

"Thank you" She blushes and looks down, she really doesn't take compliments very well.

"Well kids grab a plate and get some food before it's all gone." Charlie nods towards the pack hogging down their food.

As night goes on I don't get to spend much time with Becky since she's become good friends with the other wolf girls she spends most of the night with them and the Cullen girls. Surprisingly she seems to get along very well with Rosalie, which many people find hard to do. No offence to Rosalie but she can be a bit of a challenge. When you watch them both sit together you could see that if Becky were a vampire she would probably look a lot like Rose.

"Damn I was hoping you would be shirtless here too." Naya says as she walks up to me.

"It's nice seeing you too Naya."

"She is beautiful." She says as she looks over to Becky, but it doesn't sound like a compliment, more like a disappointment.

"Yes, she is."

"I miss you Seth."

"I miss you too." Oh no please don't take this conversation where I think you're taking it.

"No Seth, I really miss you. I have missed you every single day that I was gone, I never stopped missing you."

"Naya stop. I have a girlfriend."

"I know, I know. But I can't stop because if I don't say this I will spend the rest of my life wondering. Seth you deserve better than this girl, you deserve to be with me. I'm not sure if you know this but I heard from Collin that she's a striper. You can't marry a striper Seth."

"Oh my god Naya, I know exactly what she does and I love her despite it. And to put it nicely, even if she were a serial killer I would still chose her over you. I loved you and you didn't deserve it and you will never deserve it." I am going to kill Collin!

"Naya, could you please walk your skanky ass out of here, before I kick it out for you." Rachel intervenes before Naya could say anything. Rachel is her older cousin so Naya does as she's told and storms off.

Suddenly out of nowhere I begin to feel calm. I understand why when I look across the room and see Jasper smiling at me, I smile back, grateful that he's here.

"I apologise of behalf of my dumbass cousin."

"Don't apologise Rach." Rachel was probably the coolest wolfgirl. If Emily was the mom of the pack then Rachel would be the older sister.

"I hear tonight's the night you break the news to Becky." And now my calmness wears off and I'm nervous again so all I do is nod. "You must be fucking shitting yourself."

I can't help but laugh. Rachel was very tiny and petite but damn that girl has a mouth of a trucker. "You have no idea."

"Okay come here I want to talk to you somewhere the wolves can't eavesdrop." So we walk away from everyone, far enough that the wolves can't hear but the vampires still could but I don't think she cares. "Alright Seth you know I've always liked you the most, you're the little brother I've never had."

"You have a younger brother Rach."

"Shush! I'm speaking don't interrupt me."

"I'm sorry, continue."

"As I was saying, as my little brother I feel like I should let you in on a secret. You werewolves aren't the only ones who imprint. We wolfgirls imprint on you boys too." I roll my eyes and she smacks my arm. "Don't you roll your eyes at me! Ugh all you guys are the same with your self-righteousness thinking that you love us some much more than we love you, that we can't even imagine the sort of love you feel for us."

"It's true!"

"No it's not! Think about it, think about how she reacts to you, how she reacts when you kiss her." And my mind went straight to today when I kissed her and she collapsed into my arms. "You can hear her heartbeat can't you? Can't you hear how fast her heart starts to beat when you hold her hand or smile or just by walking in the room." I think about all the times her heart was beating so fast I would get worried only to realise that that's how she got when I would kiss her or tell her I love her. "As an imprintee trust me when I say she loves you just as much as you love her, and even if she reacts badly to the werewolf thing you have nothing to be worried about because she will always come back to you. And don't you dare share this with any of the other wolves because I like to threaten Paul that I'm going to leave him when we fight and I don't want him to know that even if I wanted to leave him I couldn't and neither can she."

"Thanks Rach." I said as I pulled her into a hug. We started walking back and noticed how everyone was getting themselves into a circle around the bonfire. We made it back just in time for the telling of the legends.

"Where were you?" Becky asks as we sit down.

"Sorry about that, Rachel just had stuff she wanted to talk to me about."

"Oh okay."

Billy Black sat at the head of the circle and began; we all leaned in eager to hear the stories. I kept looking at Becky's face to see her reactions but her face was always composed. Although at one point she looked at me, confused and mouthed "The cold ones?" to that I mouthed back "Vampires" and her eyebrows rose but she wasn't scared it seemed more like she was impressed.

After all the legends were told people started to leave, till finally it was me and Becky. I was so nervous I didn't even hear anything Billy Black said, all I could think about was how Becky was going to react when I told her, but I couldn't let her see how nervous I was so I slapped a smile on my face and acted as natural as possible.

"So did you have fun tonight ?" I ask trying to sound casual as we walk along the beach.

"Yea, I'm so glad I skipped work to come tonight." And then she froze like she wasn't meant to tell me that.

"You skipped work at the club?"

"Yes." She responds quietly.

"Why?"

"When I saw Naya at the store something about her concerned me and I just thought that it was important for me to be here." I tried to control it but I couldn't, I burst out laughing.

"You...were…jealous of…Naya!" I said in between laughs.

"I was not jealous! And why is that so funny?"

"It's hilarious because it's Naya! The woman repulses me."

"But she's your ex."

"Exactly she's my _ex_."

"If we broke up would I repulse you?" She was serious so I held both her hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You will never repulse me. Naya was and still is a horrible person." I look around and see that we have reached the spot. This is the part of the beach that is so far off from where everyone lives and so covered with trees that it would be the perfect place for me to phase. "Wait here for just a minute okay?"

"Okay." She says confused. I ran to the car get my bed sheet and ran back to her. "What do you have there?"

"Well since we haven't had much alone time lately I thought this would be the perfect time, unless of course you're too tired." I said as I lay the bed sheet on the sand.

"No, this is perfect."

**Becky's POV:**

Okay this was my chance, it's just the two of us, it's now or never. Seth has been so generous by introducing me to his friends and family, telling me about his childhood and I didn't even tell him my middle name. If I was ever going to tell him about my past now would have to be the time. Maybe I didn't have to tell him everything yet but he deserves to know something.

"Seth I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"Remember that night we first went to the Cullen's and how we were talking before we left for their house?"

"Um yea."

"You were asking me about my life, about my family. And well after that day you never asked me again." I looked down nervously.

"Becks I'm sorry. I didn't want to be intrusive and I could tell you didn't want to talk about it that night and I was hoping that whenever you were ready you'd talk about it yourself."

"No don't be sorry. It's true I didn't want to talk about but I do now. I want you to know more about me, but this is really hard for me so I need you to ask me questions and maybe ease into things."

"Alright that sounds good." He eyes me for a second and then asks, "Are you a natural blonde?"

"No."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes my hairs brown, always has been, till I applied for the job at the club. My boss said he prefers blondes. Desperate times call for desperate actions." He seemed a little ticked off by that but he covered it up well. "What do you prefer?"

"Honestly? Brunettes, but blonde looks pretty damn good on you."

"Thank you, next question?"

"Ok well you got to meet Naya, tell me about one of your ex's."

"Well I've only ever had one proper boyfriend." He looked a little shocked but I continued. "We were in high school, he was a drug dealer and he got arrested and that was it."

"A drug dealer?" He was trying to keep his face composed.

"Yes I did drugs, but I wasn't addicted, I just wanted to piss people off. I went off them when I realised no one cared"

"How old were you?"

"It started when I was 14."

He brushed the hair that was covering my face and tucked behind my ear and looked at me straight in the eyes. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that but I promise you you'll never go through it again. I care, I will never stop caring, you hear me? Never."

All I could do was nod . "I have a sister."

"Really?"

"Yea Sophie, she's 15."

"Why haven't you mentioned her before?"

"Well because then I would have to mention my parents. See Sophie lives in foster care. We don't know where my biological father is and my mom took off when I was 16. I've been trying to get custody of Sophie but since I'm a former drug abuser who is now a striper who can hardly pay rent they see me as an unfit guardian." I watched him for a while as he tried to take in all that information. "Seth, I know you're trying to think of something to say that will make me feel better but its ok you don't have to do that. I survived and I know one day I will get Sophie back.

"You will." He said to reassure me.

"I know. Now can we please talk about something else?"

Seth swiftly stands up and holds one hand out to me. "May I have this dance?"

"What?" He has got to be kidding.

"You heard me now give me your hand."

"Yes I did but I was hoping you were joking." I say as I give him my hand and pulls me and forces me to put my hands around his neck as he puts his arms around my waist. "There's no music."

"Well I've heard that you're quite the singer." His response startles me.

"Heard from who?"

"Sasha, who else" I'm going to kill her.

"We'll she's wrong."

"I don't think so, and what happened to you wanting me to know more about you?"

"Ugh fine but you can't comment on my voice." I rest against Seth's chest and he begins to rock us from side to side. And I sing the only song that comes to my mind at that moment, The A Team by Ed Sheeran

**A/N: I would suggest that you listen to the song because its perfect for Becky and the scene, plus it's a good song.**

"White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes, burnt lungs, sour taste. Light's gone, day's end, struggling to pay rent. Long nights, strange men. And they say she's in the Class A Team, stuck in her daydream been this way since 18 but lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries, and they scream the worst things in life come free to us. 'Cos we're just under the upperhand. And go mad for a couple of grams. And she don't want to go outside tonight. And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland or sells love to another man. It's too cold outside, for angels to fly,  
angels to fly, angels to die."

"Romantic."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't know any romantic songs."

"Yes you do." He says while glaring at me.

"Ugh fine!." Instead of resting my chest on him this time I look straight at him and sing The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra "Someday, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight. You're lovely, with your smile so warm and you're cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you and the way you look tonight." That was the closest I had gotten to telling him I loved him.

He lifted me up and kissed me. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Hey I said no comments!"

"That wasn't a comment, it was a fact."

"Yea, yea, less talking, more kissing." So we began kissing again but before it could lead anywhere Seth put me back down and stared at me for a while. "What?" He took a deep breath but didn't answer me. "Seth, what is it?"

"Okay look there's something I need to tell you, well more like show you. Do you remember all the legends you heard tonight?"

"Yes, what's this about, Seth you're beginning to scare me."

"No! Sorry I didn't mean to shout. Just please, please don't be scared of me ok? Remember that it's me and I love you so you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Alright, but you need to tell me what's going on?" Where is this coming from he was perfectly fine a second ago.

"Just stand here ok, I'll be back in a second and remember don't be scared."

Before I could say anything he was gone.

**Seth's POV:**

I walked through the trees so that they would block her from seeing me. I took off my clothes and phased.

_Hey Seth, how's it going?_ Quil asked eager to hear about my night.

_Well I'm about to go to her now so can you guys do me a favour and unphase because I can't do this with you guys in my head._

_Yea of course bro, whatever you need._

_Goodluck! _They all said in unison before they phased back.

Okay this was it, the moment that had haunted me for months. I had envisioned this moment with so many endings, most of them bad and a few with a glimpse of hope. Well I was about to find out how it would really end.

**Becky's POV:**

I was so concerned with what was going on I barely noticed the sun beginning to rise. I stood there for a few moments, not moving an inch from where Seth placed me, staring at the thick forest he had walked into. Till finally I heard a noise, it was still too dark for me to see Seth, but I could see a figure getting closer to me. Something felt off, the figure looked to large. My heart began to race and my fears started to kick in, I promised him I wouldn't be scared but something inside me was telling me to run, still I didn't move. As the figure got closer I began to see it, no it wasn't Seth, it wasn't even a person, it was a wolf, a massive one, the size of a horse. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out so I ran but wait, where was Seth? Was he hurt? I stopped dead in my tracks "SETH!" I screamed as loud as I could. I heard a sound, when I turned to see what it was, it was the wolf, on the ground, covering it's face with it's paws, it's sandy fur shaking, letting out whines, it was crying.

**Seth's POV:**

I collapsed. I just couldn't do it, it was too hard. When she saw me she looked at me like I was her worst nightmare. She was terrified, of me! What did I expect, I'm a monster. The worst part was she was calling for me and she doesn't even know I'm standing right in front of her. It was done, I lost her.

**Becky's POV:**

Something was wrong with me, something terribly wrong with me. There was a giant wolf in front of me and instead of running away I stood there heartbroken that this poor creature was crying. I stood there waiting, hoping Seth would show up soon so that I knew he was okay. Where did he go? Why did he go? What did he say before he left? My mind was so confused I could barely remember what he told me. Something about the legends and not being scared. What about the legends? I tried to think as hard as I could in the circumstance that I was in. Shape shifters? Yes, his ancestors were shape shifters and they shifted into...wolves! Wolves? No it couldn't be. That can't be a coincidence but it had to be because otherwise it would mean I was going crazy. "Ugh Seth where are you?" Just as I said that the wolf's head shot up.

**Seth's POV:**

When I heard her say my name I looked back up. She was still here? What was she doing why didn't she run away? She was waiting for me. She was worried. I stood up slowly so that I didn't startle her. She was staring at me intently but she didn't look scared.

"Seth?" she said. Does she recognise me?

**Becky's POV:**

There was no way that wolf just responded to Seth's name. No it had to be another coincidence. He stood up and watched me. I looked at him really clearly this time, there was more light, I could see him better. His eyes were what got me, they were a deep brown colour that I had seen before and there was a warmth to them that seemed so familiar. I had to test him again "Seth?" his eyes opened up a little like he was surprised or something and then the craziest thing happened, he nodded! Oh I had to be dreaming. And then I did something strange…I burst out laughing.

**Seth's POV:**

Out of nowhere she starts laughing her ass off like Ashton Kutcher just told her she just got punk'd.

"I'm nuts! I have got to be nuts. I've officially gone crazy. It finally happened. I mean I've got to be crazy right?" She starts mumbling to herself. And I shake my head in disagreement. "Please stop doing that. You're scaring me." With that I stopped responding to her.

**Becky's POV:**

I needed to test him again "Please stop doing that. You're scaring me." I waited a few seconds before I continued "Will you nod now?" He didn't even flinch. He just stood there completely still. "Nod?" He still stood still. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I slowly began to walk towards him, he looked shocked again. I stopped keeping a safe distance between us. "You didn't want to scare me. You never wanted to scare me and I'm not scared." His head cocked a little to the side his mouth looked like there was a slight smile. "But if you want to prove to me that this is real you're going to have to turn back, in front of me so that I can see it with my own eyes." He shook his head. "It's the only way."

He started moving backwards creating a larger distance between us. He stood there a while and then I witnessed the most marvellous thing. It only lasted a second or so but I will never forget how his body morphed back into his own. Just watching it left me breathless. He stood there, completely bare, waiting for my reaction. I ran to him as fast as I could, threw my lips on to his and kissed him with all my heart. I parted our lips to look at him once more. It was real. He was real.

"You recognised me. How did you know?"

"I knew because I love you." It felt so good to finally say it. He responded by pulling my lips to his. At that moment it didn't matter what we said to each other, the only thing that mattered was the love we felt for each other, the love we were about to share together.

**So what do you think ?**


End file.
